


Enthralled

by pixier



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixier/pseuds/pixier
Summary: After meeting Wynonna and learning of siren Waverly's situation what can Nicole do but help?
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Enthralled

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. I keep editing, but I think this is as good as it gets. Constructive criticism always welcome.

Nicole had learned about the club weeks ago, but it wasn’t until she had heard the same story, three times, word for word, about the singer that she was really interested. When she received an email with the show schedule the redhead started to think it was some kind of trap, but Nicole had never been one to back down from a challenge.

Friday night found her dressed in a button down shirt and vest as she approached the building. She’d considered wearing a full suit, but ultimately went with a leather jacket instead.

From the outside it didn’t look like much. An old theater front sitting in the neglected and mostly forgotten old town part of the city. Despite its location, nowhere near anywhere, the parking lot was full and most of the cars were high end. Thanks to a series of limos taking up extra space she’d even been forced into street parking halfway down the block.

On her walk to the entrance she realized the building was in worse shape than she’d seen from the car. A littering of concrete dust and bits of brick seemed to surround the entire structure. Nicole managed to stop frowning as she let herself through the door. 

Taking in the interior she was again thrown off balance. It was the absolute opposite of the exterior. From the tinned ceiling that looked more like gold leaf than brass to the furniture packed into the space. Every seat was pointed to the stage, and they were filled with men in high end suits. Despite this, the stage was void of people. There were only instruments which sat more hidden in shadow than not, awaiting their players.

It wasn’t until she scrutinized the audience members more closely that she realized they were all men. Literally. The only women were the bartenders and waitresses gliding through the crowd taking drink orders and dropping them off.

There were two bars, one on either side of the space behind the crowd. Each staffed by a single bartender. When their pace began to slow Nicole made her way toward the nearer one. Instead of taking a seat she leaned against the bar waiting until the bartender, whose name tag identified her as Wynonna, had a chance to take her drink order.

“You look a little lost,” the brunette smirked as she placed Nicole’s drink on the bar.

“It seems that way,” she admitted, picking up the glass.

Though she was still mixing drinks as waitresses moved between the bar and the crowd Wynonna watched her, and Nicole couldn’t help but think that it looked like there was something the brunette wanted to say.

“Is it always this packed?” Nicole wondered aloud.

“This is just the Friday night crowd. On Saturdays we usually have to turn some away.”

“I was surprised to hear about this place, but when I kept hearing about it I got curious. It’s not at all what I was expecting,” she admitted, sipping from her glass.

“Yeah, what do they call it? A gem in the wild?” Wynonna said, trying to come up with the phrase.

“A diamond in the rough. You are not wrong about that,” Nicole agreed. The house lights started to dim and the waitresses made their way into a hallway by the other bar. “There’s really no opening act?” she asked softly.

Wynonna shook her head, “Nope, they only ever come to see one performance.” 

Nicole barely noticed Wynonna place a second drink next to her first. When she saw it and gave the bartender a questioning look the woman just smirked, “You’ll want it. Trust me.”

With the dark came silence until the band members made their way onto the now dimly lit stage and began to play. They started slow before eventually the sound began to build up drawing any eye that wasn’t already on them. Then, the sound cut off perfectly in time with absolute darkness. Every stage light had cut off and the dark stage curtains seemed to absorb any light that reached them leaving only inky black behind.

When the band began to play another song Nicole could just make out what appeared to be a woman making her way from stage left to the mic stand at the front of the stage. The music started to build again, pulling everyone to the edge of their seats until a spot light snapped on at the same moment the woman started to sing.

Nicole couldn’t deny the way her jaw dropped. Within seconds she understood everything she’d been told about the club. The ever on-guard redhead didn’t even notice how closely Wynonna was watching her reaction until she glanced back to grab her first drink before quickly downing it.

The redhead’s attention was quickly pulled back to the stage. It took a bit for her to notice how still the crowd was. They weren’t moving, at all. No one shifted in their seat. No one sipped their drinks. Aside from breathing no one moved at all.

Shooting a confused look back to the bartender Nicole was met with only surprise on the other woman’s face. None of it made sense, but Nicole couldn’t bring herself to even breathe too loudly, let alone start seeking answers. Instead, she just turned back toward the stage to take in the show.

When the set was finished and the musicians broke for intermission Nicole turned back to Wynonna.

“What are you?” the bartender demanded with a look of desperation and perhaps a little fear.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re clearly not human, at least not entirely.”

“Huh?”

Shaking her head the brunette kept watching for any of the waitresses to get too close as she explained, “You weren’t caught by Waverly’s siren song.”

“But… I was just told to come here for the music!” Nicole whisper-yelled, “No one told me this place was anything else!”

Wynonna just rolled her eyes before moving down the bar to meet the first of the returning waitress. Turning back Nicole watched the crowd, periodically glancing at the bartender, impatiently waiting for the opportunity to ask more questions.

When the activity started to slow Wynonna spoke only when there was no one in earshot, “Clientele? Human. Staff? Not entirely.”

Following the bartender’s lead Nicole timed her response, “What about you?”

“Human, just cursed. Your turn.”

“And the singer? She’s really a siren?”

Wynonna didn’t reply, just stared until her last question was answered.

“Daughter of Budica,” Nicole said.

The bartender just looked confused.

“Ancient Irish-Druid warrior queen. Long ancestral line.”

“Huh.”

“So the singer, she’s really a siren?” the redhead asked again. Getting only a nod in response, Nicole surprised herself by thinking aloud. “She was amazing… Even without the thrall. Beautiful too.”

Wynonna appeared to be pondering something as she addressed a rush of drink orders, leaving Nicole waiting.

“You any good against magic? Witches? That kind of thing?” the bartender wanted to know.

“I’m immune to most of it. So unless it’s Druidic I’m good. Why?”

“Let’s just say employment here isn’t entirely voluntary.”

“What?” the redhead said, loudly.

“Shh… I can’t explain it here,” Wynonna shushed her.

While Wynonna was attending the drink orders Nicole located one of her business cards and finished her second drink. She subtly slipped the card under her glass with the napkin, waiting to set it down until she again had the bartender’s attention. Setting the glass down and pushing it toward the brunette she said, “One more. I think I saw a seat closer to the stage.”

The bartender quickly pocketed the business card, nodded, and poured Nicole another.

Once Wynonna returned with the drink Nicole dropped cash that almost doubled her tab, “Keep the change.” With one last nod and an understated smile the redhead turned away.

Locating an empty seat near the stage Nicole made her way there, sitting down just as the house lights started to dim. As the band started to play she attempted to brace herself to try and remain as still as the rest of the audience during the next set. In case she’d already caught the attention of someone other than Wynonna the redhead wanted to at least attempt to blend in.

When Waverly appeared Nicole found her just as captivating as before, but it wasn’t the thrall. A slight tilt of her head in an unmoving crowd was more than enough to catch the singer’s attention. The smile Nicole directed at the brunette was enough to make her blush. At least Nicole thought she caught sight of an extra rosy warmth on Waverly’s cheeks, but it was gone so quickly the redhead wondered if it was ever really there at all.

The second and final set ended much too quickly. Nicole stood easily slipping through the crowd and glanced back at the stage before leaving. As much as the redhead wanted to stay to gather more information she also didn’t want to draw any more attention than she might already have. Nicole just hoped that Wynonna called her, sooner rather than later.

*  * *

The next morning Nicole pushed back her usual Saturday morning run. There was research to do. She had two first names, but no last names. Instead she started by brushing up on her knowledge of sirens and witches. She was just about to take a coffee break when her phone rang. It was an unknown number.

“Hello.”

“Is this Nicole? The redhead from last night?” the caller inquired.

“I am. Is this Wynonna? The bartender?”

“How do you know my name?”

Nicole shook her head before reminding Wynonna, “You were wearing a name tag.”

“Oh, right. Can you meet me somewhere? Do you know any bars that are open this early?”

Frowning, Nicole checked the time. It was 10:15 a.m. “Can’t say that I do. When exactly do you want to meet?”

“As soon as possible. I’m not expected back for a few hours. After that the longer I take, the more likely she is to start noticing things.”

“There’s a place downtown, Andras. It’s a good place to keep conversations private. I can be there in… twenty minutes.”

Wynonna took a moment to think it over, “I’ll see you there.”

* *  *

Nicole arrived moments before Wynonna. When she did arrive the redhead couldn’t help but notice how much more tense the bartender was. Seeing the way Wynonna scanned the room before making eye contact, Nicole tried not to frown as she led the brunette to a booth in back. It was awkwardly placed, but the surrounding partitions meant that it was more private and the location made it easy to see anyone coming.

Before they sat Nicole raised a hand to shake as she formally introduced herself, “I’m Nicole Haught. It’s nice to meet you.”

Giving her an odd look and slapping the hand like a high-five Wynonna sank into the booth, “Earp. Wynonna Earp. Is that really your last name? Hot?”

“Yes, but that’s not what we’re here for,” Nicole jumped right in. “You said the singer’s name is Waverly, but when you called you talked about someone else, ‘she’. Who’s ‘she’?”

“That would be the owner. She’s powerful, Constance Cloudie, the Stone Witch. Total bitch. Do you know if they serve whiskey here?”

“They only serve alcohol after 5:00. Is she the one, the Stone Witch, that cursed you? Why?”

“I was trying to free my little sister, Waverly.”

“She’s your sister? You said you were human,” Nicole asked, confused.

“Half-sister, apparently our mother stepped out. Dudes can’t be sirens, but they can be carriers. That’s what Waverly told me anyway.”

“What happened when you tried?”

“I was trying to break all six of the sigils. They’re what the bitch used to lock the staff in. I got the first four, but she caught me right before I reached the fifth. I tried again, after the whole cursing thing, but now if I get too close it pushes me away, hard. Like slamming into the nearest wall.”

“But you can leave, apparently.”

“Yeah, I have to do what she tells me to do, but I figured out how to work around it. Like now, I was told to do some errands and when to be back, but I wasn’t told not to contact or meet up with anyone. She’s gotten less specific the longer I’ve been around.”

“So if you aren’t told to come back, you don’t have to?” Nicole suggested.

“No. Not for her, but she knows I won’t leave Waverly. Plus, she moves the show around when it stops making her enough money or she decides she wants a change of scenery. It was hard enough to track down the first time. I can’t lose my sister again.”

“I know why I gave you my card, but why did you call?”

“You know why,” Wynonna huffed. When Nicole just glared the brunette sighed. “I heard warrior queen, the whole magic thing, and along with your general attitude I thought you might be the type that would want to help a girl out. Or girls.”

“Just checking. And I will. Helping out is kind of my thing. Do you have a new plan, or were you just going to try the old one again?”

Wynonna started to smile, “Last time I didn’t have any support. Plus I’ve already located all of the sigils. You free tonight? I’ve still got a whole forty-five minutes to spell out the rest of the plan…”

* *  *

After meeting with Wynonna, Nicole had work to do. She started off by calling in a favor a local shapeshifter owed her. They would be able to reach the sigils on the roof and in the basement without actually entering the club. Nicole would handle the rest herself, that was too much of a risk to ask of someone else. That left her with four remaining sigils to destroy. There was one in a utility closet, one behind an access panel, and another in a storage space behind the dressing rooms. It was the last one that held the greatest risk. That sigil was in Cloudie’s office. As the strongest it would have to be destroyed completely, not just broken.

Wynonna had suggested a gas can and a lighter, but Nicole wasn’t too keen on unnecessary risk or taking down the entire building. She ultimately armed herself with a travel-sized aerosol can of flammable hairspray and a lighter, so maybe Wynonna had been on the right track. Once it was destroyed Nicole planned on finding a fire alarm, if the actual fire didn’t set one off on its own.

If she had the chance, Wynonna planned to give Waverly a head’s up, but Saturdays meant restocking the bars and cleaning everything in sight. Along with the errands she’d been running there wouldn’t be much time to share the plan, so she might not get the opportunity. Ultimately, it was more important that Wynonna didn’t do anything that might draw attention.

Throughout all of this, Nicole also worked to memorize the rough map that Wynonna had supplied her with. At least the redhead had gotten a look at the club’s usual movements the night before.

The only task left was to get dressed. Wynonna had mentioned that Saturday nights brought the most formally dressed customers, but they’d run out of time before Nicole could ask for any more details, so she went all out. 

Nicole had once done a few favors for a man who happened to be the son of a tailor. Her payment had come in the form of a three piece suit. She’d considered declining, unsure if she’d ever even have a reason to wear it, but he’d been rather insistant. Nicole had forgotten just how well it fit. It was a relief when the supplies she needed all fit without changing the lines of the suit or calling any extra attention to the redhead.

It was time.

* *  *

That night Nicole arrived early. Wynonna had warned her that Saturday nights were even busier, so much so that they’d had to turn patrons away on more than one occasion. Judging by the number of cars in the parking lot Nicole expected it to be at least half capacity. Once inside, Wynonna’s bar was her first stop.

“Damn, Haught,” the bartender whispered, not entirely successful in her attempt to school her features. She quickly prepared a drink of mostly soda with only a splash of alcohol. Per their earlier discussion it would look and smell like it should, but wouldn’t do anything to impede Nicole’s ability to perform her next activities despite Wynonna’s belief in a helpful ‘whiskey boost.’.

Nicole’s next stop was the utility closet behind Wynonna’s bar. It was arguably the easiest seal as she had Wynonna playing look-out and letting her know when it was safe to exit. The following two weren’t too much harder, Nicole just had to get her timing right to not run into any of the waitresses.

Upon the start of the night’s last intermission Nicole watched as all the waitresses returned to the crowd before slipping through the “Employees Only” door from which they’d just emerged. There were a couple of doors ajar, but most of Nicole’s focus was where the hall split into two. According to Wynonna’s map to the right was the stage, to the left another corner and the office of one Constance Cloudie. Wary of the open doors the redhead quietly made her way down the hall, straining to listen for anything that she might need to avoid.

It wasn’t until she was a few steps from the corner that she heard footsteps headed her way. Quickly. Knowing she’d never make it back to the other end of the hall in time Nicole slipped through the nearest opened door, closing it quickly and quietly behind her. 

“Who are you?”

Hearing the voice behind her Nicole spun, raising a finger to her lips. Waverly. A knock at the door yanked Nicole back to the present. ‘Please,’ she mouthed to the singer before hiding herself behind a rack of dresses.

“Yes?” Waverly called to the door, still frowning in the redhead’s direction.

Nicole all but held her breath as the door opened. “Ten minutes,” said a voice she didn’t recognize.

“Of course,” replied a voice that had to have been Waverly’s.

The pause that followed seemed to stretch on endlessly until eventually the door clicked closed. Sighing in relief Nicole slowly emerged from her hiding place, “Thank you.”

“Who the hell are you?” the brunette demanded, her voice wavering between anger and fear.

“I’m a new friend of Wynonna’s, and I’m here to help. There’s only one sigil left. I just have to get into her office,” Nicole admitted, trying not to get distracted by the fact that Waverly was so much more beautiful up close.

“She likes to watch the crowd... as they fall under the thrall. That should give you ten minutes or so,” Waverly advised. “You… the thrall didn’t… but you… How?”

“I’d love to tell you. Once we’re out of here I will. Promise,” the redhead agreed with a smile meant to put Waverly at ease. After a beat Nicole approached the door.

“Let me go first,” Waverly interjected as she stepped in front of the taller woman, placing a hand on her arm, “I’ll make sure she’s focused on me as long as possible.”

Nicole nodded trying not to get distracted by the warmth of Waverly’s hand on her arm. Following her into the hall the redhead added, “By the way, you were amazing last night. I’m a little sorry I missed most of tonight.”

Before Waverly had a chance to reply the redhead was already around the last corner and out of Waverly’s sight.

* *  *

Constance’s door was locked. Of course. At least Nicole was prepared for that. She made it through, but lost precious time to the task. Once inside she didn’t even have to look for the sigil. It was the centerpiece of the wall behind a large wooden desk. She made a point to close and lock the door behind her before moving closer, aerosol already in hand.

Not wasting any time Nicole had the entire sigil sprayed down, already grabbing the lighter with her free hand, but before she could pull it from her pocket she heard the click of the door opening. Instead of turning to face the threat and have a chance at defending herself she raised the lighter and flicked her thumb. The second the flame caught Nicole turned away from the heat and toward whoever had just come through the door.

The blonde in front of her had to be Constance Cloudie. Getting through the lock must have taken the redhead longer than she thought.

“What are you doing!?” the blonde screamed, raising a hand and expecting her magic to slam the intruder into the wall and hold her there. Nothing happened.

“Doesn’t work on me,” Nicole stalled. She might be immune to magic, but that didn’t make her invulnerable. Glancing around the room Nicole took note of multiple weapons. She had to find a way to get through the door and out of the office.

Before a plan had fully formed she saw the maniacal grin on Cloudie’s face and the gun in her hand. “I always have a Plan B.”

Time seemed to slow as Nicole watched her pull the trigger, but she would swear that she felt the impact before she heard the sound of the gun. Then she felt her back hit the wall behind her, followed shortly by her head. After that, she barely even felt the drop to the floor.

  
  


There was still noise, buried under the pain as Nicole felt the fog of a blow to the head start to fade away to find herself wanting to gasp for air. She couldn’t make out all the layers of sound. A gleeful laugh. A cry of distress. The crash of something shattering. The dull thump of someone else hitting the floor.

“Oh my god, did I just kill her?” Waverly asked, part of a broken lamp still in her hand as she walked toward the desk.

“Probably just unconscious,” Wynonna muttered, her voice getting louder. She pulled at Nicole’s shoulder, rolling the redhead onto her back.

“There’s no blood!” Wynonna yelled.

“K-kevlar,” Nicole managed to gasp out.

“You’re even smarter than I thought!” the older sister grinned.

Waverly was rounding the other side of the desk when another voice sounded.

“WYNONNA!” Cloudie screamed, recovering from the blow to her head much too quickly. As she got back to her feet the witch raised her hand throwing Waverly and Wynonna into the wall behind them and holding them there. “You are going to regret that,” Cloudie growled.

Nicole’s view of the blonde was obstructed by the desk, but she saw something better, the gun. When the blonde had fallen the gun apparently slid under the desk and just out of Nicole’s reach. Nicole needed that gun. She was going to get that gun.

Though she was trying to keep quiet as she pushed herself toward the weapon it wasn’t quiet enough. Having heard something Cloudie’s shoes clicked against the floor as she headed in Nicole’s direction.

Somehow Nicole managed to wrap her fingers around the gun’s grip and raise it to aim just as the blonde rounded the desk. Her voice gravelly from the tightness in her lungs Nicole warned her, “I will shoot. Don’t give me a reason.”

The blonde laughed, “You?”

Instead of letting the words steal her focus. Nicole’s eyes were on the witch’s free hand. If the blonde said more, the words never registered. As soon as Cloudie started to raise her arm, Nicole called out, “Stop!”

It had no effect on the witch, she kept moving. So Nicole pulled the trigger twice. Double tap. Center mass. Just like she’d learned back in her law enforcement days.

Cloudie had enough time to look confused before she fell. Waverly and Wynonna dropped seconds later.

“You two still with me?” Nicole groaned, rolling onto her stomach and slowly pushing herself up.

Having landed closest to Cloudie Wynonna took a closer look. “She’s really dead. I’m okay, but it’s over. She’s dead,” she said in awe.

“I’m good too,” Waverly said, moving to Nicole’s side. “Should you be getting up? We need to get you to a hospital.”

“Last time all they did was give me painkillers. I’ve still got most of the bottle if I really need it. Not worth the questions they’d ask.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped, “There was a last time?”

“Let’s get out of here, then you two can chat. After those gunshots someone is definitely going to call the police,” Wynonna said as she opened Cloudie’s safe and started grabbing cash.

Once Nicole was back on her feet Waverly saw what her sister was doing. “Wynonna! Is that really necessary? Now?”

“We have to get back on our feet somehow,” the older brunette justified. “Done. Let’s go.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, but slipped under Nicole’s arm and helped her to the door where Wynonna joined them, stepping to Nicole’s other side. “Where are we going?”

“My car’s out back, parked along the alley. I wanted to be ready if we needed a fast escape,” Nicole explained, trying to lean less on the pair as she felt more stable. Upon reaching the car she offered her keys and instructed them, “We’re going to my place. I’m okay, but me driving like this is not a great idea.”

“Dibs!” Wynonna called, grabbing the keys.

“ _ After _ we help her into the car, Wynonna,” Waverly glared at her sister.

With only minimal jarring they got Nicole into the backseat. Waverly settled in next to her as her sister climbed behind the wheel. “My address is in the GPS. You’ll be plenty safe there,” Nicole told Wynonna before leaning back into the seat with a groan.

Wynonna’s griping about the seat and mirror adjustments was easy to ignore, especially when Waverly started talking. “No! You need a hospital. You were just shot!” objected Waverly, still looking the redhead over for more injuries.

“The vest took it all. The bruising is going to suck, but there’s not much a doctor can do about that,” the redhead admitted, wincing as she settled into her seat. “I’ll be fine.”

“At least lay down, you’ll be more comfortable,” she fussed.

“I really--”

“You just did the whole knight in shining... kevlar for me--us! You freed me. I can’t thank you enough for that so let me do something for you,” Waverly nearly pleaded, clearly distressed.

“Ooh, Sir Haught! That doesn’t sound too bad!” Wynonna called from the driver’s seat while Nicole did as she was told.

“Wynonna!” her younger sister scolded as she helped Nicole get more comfortable, easing her head into Waverly’s lap as though it were a pillow.

“It’s her name!”

“She’s not lying. It is my last name. Haught, Nicole Haught. I have to admit I can think of better settings for an introduction,” the redhead agreed with a hint of a smile.

“Oh, I… I’m Waverly. Waverly Earp. Thank you, for the rescue. God, I wish I knew how to thank you,” the brunette stammered.

“You’re welcome. And you really don’t need to thank me, but I appreciate the sentiment,” Nicole said, unable to help her amusement as she looked up at the brunette, “You’re cute, Waverly Earp.”

When Waverly’s only response was a blush Nicole took pity on her, settling her head and closing her eyes. 

  
  


“I only have one bed in the spare room, but the couch in the office is a pullout,” Nicole explained once she’d gotten the front door open. “I forgot to ask, are either of you allergic to cats? Calamity will show herself eventually and she only hates men, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Thank you,” Waverly smiled, still keeping close to the redhead. Nicole was holding herself up, so Waverly told herself she was just being careful. Besides, Nicole seemed more the stoic-type, less likely to ask for help than just accept it if Waverly was already there. “I mean, you already saved us and now you’re letting us stay with you.”

“I, well, you’re welcome,” the redhead stammered. “Oh, the fridge is pretty empty, but there are some delivery menus on it. I’m just going to go lay down. Help yourselves to whatever. I’ll see about groceries in the morning.”

“Ooh, video games,” Wynonna said, mostly to herself as she made a bee-line to the TV.

“I’ll help you get more comfortable. You should really let me look at your chest.” A couple of seconds later the younger Earp blushed and tried to correct herself, “The bruise, obviously. You won’t let us take you to the hospital, so at least let  _ me _ help you.”

“That’s really not--”

“Not worth it, Haught-shot. Once Waverly decides to help she is unstoppable. It’s better to give in before she starts with the puppy-dog-eyes.”

“She’s not wrong,” Waverly chimed in, agreeing with her sister.

“I guess I could use a little assistance,” Nicole relented. Waverly was already hard enough to say no to. There was no sense in drawing it out.

As Nicole led Waverly toward her bedroom neither heard Wynonna mutter, “Any more blushing from either of you and I’m going to be sick.”

As soon as they entered the bedroom Waverly took charge, guiding the redhead to sit down on the bed. Once she could more easily reach the redhead’s shoulders Waverly slid off the suit jacket and grabbed an empty hanger from the open closet.

Nicole took the opportunity to unbutton her vest which Waverly promptly collected and hung as well, ”This is a really beautiful suit,” Waverly murmured softly, leaving Nicole to wonder if she’d been meant to hear it.

Seconds later Waverly was facing her again, hands hovering over the buttons of Nicole’s shirt. She paused, and looked to the redhead for permission to continue. Nicole nodded, watching the smaller woman release the buttons one by one. “Is this where it hit you?” she asked, fingertips not quite touching the only mark on the redhead’s bulletproof vest.

Glancing down Nicole winced and managed to reply with a breathy, “Yeah.”

“Your vest barely caught it. Another inch and it would’ve… Nicole, you were literally inches from death! How are you so, so, so calm? And, and cavalier?” Waverly demanded. “And who wears a bullet-proof vest? Are you a cop?”

“There are always risks, so I try to be careful,” Nicole explained. Pushing her shirt aside the redhead pointed out the symbols scattered across the vest. “And it’s not  _ just _ a bullet-proof vest.”

“You said magic doesn’t work on you…” Waverly replied, her tone somewhere between accusatory and confused.

“Most magic doesn’t. These though, they weren’t put on me, they’re tied to the vest. There’s some kind of transference loop-hole. I don’t understand all of the details, but I know it works,” Nicole explained.

Waverly slowly pushed the shirt off of Nicole’s shoulders to reveal more symbols, some of them familiar. While Waverly was reviewing all of the protections Nicole worked her arms free of the shirt sleeves. When she reached for the velcro on one side of the vest Waverly suddenly snapped back from wherever she’d drifted to. “I’ll get it,” she said softly, finally touching the vest and gently working that side open. Without further discussion the pair gently slipped the vest off, Waverly mostly focused on doing so carefully. 

Before the redhead could tense to prepare herself Waverly had carefully pulled the vest away without touching the bruise. That left Nicole in a virtually see-through undershirt and nothing beneath it. The fabric clung to her, leaving little to the imagination.

“I’m not used to just watching a beautiful woman so intent on undressing me. I’m usually a more active participant,” Nicole said as she continued to watch the brunette.

Waverly stalled, frozen for less than a second before she continued, but the darkening blush on her cheeks told Nicole all that she wanted to know.

Waverly managed to catch herself from ogling after only a couple of seconds, her gaze snapping back up to the dark purple peeking out of the top of her undershirt and crawling toward Nicole’s collarbone. “How far does that bruise go?”

After the confidence boost she got from Waverly’s ogling Nicole pulled the undershirt up, until it bunched up under her breasts, revealing the bottom of the bruise. “To about there,” she murmured, her focus on the brunette’s reaction.

Waverly reached out to touch her, but at the last moment realized what she was doing and jerked her hand back. The blush that colored her face was just further encouragement. “The rest isn’t too bad though,” she flirted.

“Yeah. It’s very--” Waverly said before cutting herself off. “Did she hurt you anywhere else? Is there more that we should check?”

“No. She tried to slam me into the wall, like she did with you and Wynonna, but her magic didn’t work on me,” Nicole explained. Normally she wasn’t so open with her own abilities, but she already knew about Waverly’s so it only seemed fair. “I’m sorry you two got hurt, but I’m glad you arrived when you did.”

“I still can’t believe you did all of that for us…” Waverly trailed off. She appeared lost in thought for a few moments before refocusing on the redhead. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

Nicole almost chuckled, a smile growing across her face. “You don’t need to. That’s not why I do it,” she reassured the brunette. “I’m a Daughter of Budica, so I really can’t help myself when it comes to justice. I’m a big fan of freedom too.”

“But you found us. Does someone usually tell you where you can help?” Waverly asked.

“I have a tendency to find my way to whoever needs me,” the redhead admitted as she raised a hand to rub at the bruise, barely catching herself in time.

Her attention drawn back to the dark purple blooming across Nicole’s chest Waverly asked, “What do you need? Ice? Tylenol?”

“I just want to get into something more comfortable,” she replied, reaching for her shoes, but jerking upright with a hiss of pain before she made it very far.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you aren’t very good at letting others help you?” Waverly demanded, dropping down to remove the redhead’s shoes. She carefully untied the laces and pulled off the shoes before setting them aside. “What else do you need help with? Honestly, this time,” she added with a stern glare.

“There should be a green flannel shirt hanging in the closet and some gym shorts in the bottom dresser drawer. Can you grab those for me, please?” the redhead asked, slowly opening her eyes again. Without the vest it was easier to breathe, but also easier to take a breath deep enough to cause a flash of pain.

“Yes,” Waverly agreed, turning back to the closet before the word was entirely past her lips. She hoped it had been fast enough to hide her blush. It wasn’t.

When she turned back to face the taller woman, she struggled to maintain eye contact and not let her gaze slide back down. She succeeded. Mostly. While Waverly’s eyes didn’t slip back down to Nicole’s chest, they did flicker down to her lips more than once.

While Waverly struggled to focus on helping Nicole into the flannel shirt she found herself standing between the redhead’s legs and still leaning closer. She didn’t notice Nicole’s gaze slide to her lips. The brunette didn’t even realize her own eyes had closed, but they must have. Neither did Nicole realize she was doing the same until she closed the distance between them completely and found herself kissing Waverly. Quickly realizing that Waverly wasn’t kissing her back Nicole started to retreat. At least until Waverly finally responded, going so far as to slip a hand into Nicole’s hair and pull her back in.

Just as Nicole felt herself smiling into the kiss Waverly jumped back an indecipherable, wide-eyed look on her face.

The smile dropped from Nicole’s face even before she started speaking, “I’m sorry. I thought you… I’m sorr--”

“Don’t apologize!” Waverly interrupted.

Try as she might Nicole found herself unable to read the look in the brunette’s eyes. “If you aren’t--”

“I am!” she again interrupted. “I definitely want to, but your chest--the bruise. I can’t risk hurting you!”

“But, you do want to…” Nicole attempted to clarify.

“Of course I want to,” Waverly insisted, suddenly reaching out to start buttoning the flannel, “but you’re already hurting, and it’s not just that. I’m a siren, and with the thrall nothing has ever felt all that real because I never knew if it  _ was _ real, but you’re immune, and that means it is real, and I--”

Nicole reached out, planting a finger over Waverly’s lips to silence her before she started hyperventilating. “Take a breath…” she instructed, waiting until Waverly had done so before removing her finger and smiling. “It’s okay. I can wait. Even if I might not want to, you’re right, I need to heal. And if you need time, that’s okay too. I have a feeling you’re worth the wait. Okay?”

“I… Yes. Okay,” Waverly agreed, starting to smile too.


End file.
